


Seductive spoon licking

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Series: SwanQueen Mini's [27]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emma SwanMills, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Girls Kissing Girls, LGBTQ, Lesbian Marriage, Married Couple, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Regina SwanMills, Same-Sex Marriage, Sexual Tension, SwanQueen domestic, love is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: I mean come on, I had to didn't I? How could I not.Emma gets turned on by Regina licking a spoon. Simple as.





	Seductive spoon licking

Emma woke up to the sun shining through the window, onto where her wife of two months should be laying asleep, however today she wasn’t there.

 

 

“Babe?” Emma whispered out, in her grogginess of sleep.

 

 

When no answer came however Emma sat up right, looking around the room frantically, startled until she could smell something coming from the kitchen…cinnamon? chocolate? She wasn’t sure what it was, she just knew it smelled amazing.

 

 

Emma jumped out of bed, wearing nothing but a long top and panties, she ran down the stairs into the kitchen to find Regina standing in her pyjamas, with an apron on and her back to Emma.

 

 

“Baby?” Emma whispered trying not scare her wife half to death, which failed in itself because as Emma spoke, Regina turned round and screamed slightly as she did.

 

 

“God!! You scared the shit out of me!” Regina laughed, as she licked the spoon slowly and seductively from the cookie mix that’s in the bowl next to her on the counter top.

 

 

“I am totally not turned on by the way you lick a spoon. Nope. No way… not me!” Emma breathed, making Regina laugh and put the spoon down on the side.

 

 

“Of course not. Come here.” Regina walked over to Emma, taking her head in between her hands and kissing her soft lips.

 

 

“I made us breakfast.”

 

 

“Well it smells and looks amazing…just like you.” Emma smirked taking Regina’s hand and kissing the back of it, before heading to the table with her wife to eat the food she’d made.

 

 

“That was so fucking cheesy Em, but I love it.”

 


End file.
